


Minute Man

by Xtawn_Squad



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Collage, Crime Fighting, Multi, Superheroes, Time Shenanigans, i use a different tense when i write the time manipulation parts, tagging as i write chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xtawn_Squad/pseuds/Xtawn_Squad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhumans live in fear of being hunted down and locked away.<br/>They repress their powers- or try to, at least. But a resistance is rising, a group of supers who wish to overthrow the superhero's council, and replace it with a better system. One of their revolting soldiers can freeze time.<br/>His name is Alexander Hamilton.</p><p>I don't know how to tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Time to take a stab at Hamilton. thank you @neonloser for being my beta.

It was one of the hottest days of the year. Most people would have spent their saturday cooling off at the beach or the pool, but Alexander Hamilton was busy seven days a week. Today would be different though, this afternoon he will leave his home and his job as a clerk and move to New York City.

Hamilton will never forget the countless days he would look out his office window and see the many ship he helps regulate as they come in and out of the harbor. Most ships carry food like meat, fruit and sugar, others raw materials for building things, some of the ships are caribbean cruises, but by far the most unique are the military ships that carried superhumans.

People fear that supers are unstable, that they will destroy cities if they are not put into containment facilities. Most supers live in fear of the international militia's facilities; so they hide and try to control their powers on their own, until they slip up and are taken into custody. While in the containment facilities, it can take years for the superhero's council to decide how dangerous a super is and if they can control their powers. Hamilton thinks about that every time he sees a military ship in the docks.

Hamilton looks up at the clock, half past eleven, lunch break. He gathers his things and leaves his boss an email to remind him that this was the day he said he’ll be leaving. Hamilton had packed his bags and brought them to work so he could go straight to the airport, he bid all his friends goodbye.

\---

The flight was delayed by an hour, and Hamilton came early. Fuck.

Lucky, he had brought a good book, and it is always entertaining to watch people being people. Hamilton sat down on one of the benches and opened his book up on the place he left off while people entertaining themselves with with laptops or tablets.

Time passed and Hamilton was almost finished with his book but had stopped reading because it was now boarding time. Behind him heard the sudden sound of a woman screaming.

“Thief,” She cried “That man stole my hand bag- when I noticed him trying to pickpocket me!”

Hamilton stood frozen. Trusting his strong sense morality and a impulsive nature, Hamilton chose to act. In his pocket was a stopwatch- the only thing he has of his absent father- he look at the stopwatch and turned it on, but the device did not count up, it was frozen and so was everything else in the airport.

He had six minutes of frozen time. Treading carefully, Hamilton approached the suspected thief. The thief held a feminine hand bag and wore a trench coat; the coat’s pockets were filled with what must have been stolen wallets. Hamilton had ten minutes to remove the bag and the trench coat and return to the position he held before he’d stopped time.

He rushed up to the thief and removed the hand bag from his grip and placed it on the floor, then he took off the thief’s coat. Hamilton has taken the stolen goods with the intent to return them but what about the thief, Hamilton would never let a criminal slip out of his hands. 

Time goes back to normal and Hamilton watches the scene he set play out. The purse was back in the custody of the woman and the trench coat was left draped over the security desk. As for the thief himself, he was currently tripping over his shoelaces, this was a skill Hamilton mastered as soon as he discovered he had the power to stop time.

As he boarded the plane he couldn’t help feeling immense satisfaction for his good act. A criminal has been stopped thanks to Alexander Hamilton, he has always knew this is what superhumans were meant to use their powers for, to serve the people and justice. This is why he was going to New York, to become a superhero and help make the world better. That may sound extremely generic but it was the truth, Hamilton always wanted to be a good superhero like the ones in the comic books his mother gave him.

However right now Hamilton needed a bit of rest. No super power comes without disadvantages, and no matter how he uses his powers, Hamilton becomes sleep deprived. He sits back in his chair and let’s his mind rest.


	2. Variance, sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there nothing like night in the city,  
> someone in the know meets a little rookie.

A sheet of darkness blanketed over New York City. The narrow alleys were blackened with shadows. Hamilton used the darkness to his advantage, moving around with speed and stealth. This was his first night on duty and he was ready to serve justice.

Hamilton heard the the muffled sounds of strife. He approached with caution. In the next ally a man dressed in black with a utility belt and pale scarf had knocked out another person; the one with the scarf takes the other’s bag and runs off.

“Stop!” Hamilton yells to the thief and immediately a gun is pointed to him. Hamilton, caught by surprise, stops. The man’s face is covered with black ski mask with cartoony looking white eye slits, but- for the record- his outfit was a thousand times better than Ham’s; all he did to conceal his identity was tie a bandana over his mouth and put his hood up.

The masked thief speaks in a wary voice “If you wouldn't listen to reason, I’ll shoot.”

“What will you do with that bag?” Hamilton raises his fist, he had a feeling this will end with a fight.

“I’m returning it. Theses jewels are the property of the Natural History Museum.”

There was a pause then Hamilton spoke. “I’ll escort you there in case you do run off.”

They walked in silence for a while but Hamilton couldn't stand the awkwardness. “So, are you a super?”.

Silence.

“Do you go by an alter ego? What is it?”

More silence.

“Fine, don't talk.”

After much more silence the masked stranger finley spoke “Are you an amateur?”

Hamilton turned his head and refuses to answer the question.

The conversation died from that point on. They made it to the museum and masked man placed the bag down on the steps to the entrance, he also placed a card down but Hamilton didn’t notice right away. “So, I returned the jewels like I said I would, can you leave me alone now?” the scarfed man said.

“Ok.” Hamilton said. The man ran, pulled something from his belt, and flew off: he must have had a grappling hook in that utility belt. He looks at the jewels and sees the card, picks it up to examine it. On one side of the card there was a symbol, it looked like a V with one circle inside the V and another on the left of it. On the back it read “I have the honour to be your obedient servant, Variance.”.

Variance must have been doing this for a while; a fashionable suit, a number of gadgets at his disposal, a classy way of showing his work was his, and an actual alter ego. All Hamilton did was go out in his hoodie and hoped for some bad guys to show up.

Hamilton placed the card back where it was and began dashing through the streets, not in any particular direction. 

\---

Later that night, Hamilton passed a group of people in ski masks with a hefty looking bags slung over their shoulders. Under his breath, he said “Are those...”

“Burglars!” A voice behind Hamilton yelled. The voice belonged to a tall, curly-haired man around Ham’s age. He wore in a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a reddish brown, double buttoned vest, a utility belt, open fingered gloves, and a red mask covering upper half of his face. The tall man collapsed next to Hamilton, panting. 

“I’m too weak to catch up to them,” He told Hamilton through heavy breaths “and my friend back at the bank is too exhausted to walk. Can you please help us?”.

“Do you have any kind of rope thing?” Hamilton asked. He was given a grappling hook. He handed the masked man his beloved stopwatch “I want you to keep track of time.”

The stranger turned on the stopwatch curiously. Time slowed to a halt, and he rushed in front of burglars. He hooks one end of the wire to a parked car while pulling it over the sidewalk. Time went back to its normal pace, and the burglars soon enough trip over Hamilton’s little trap. The unnamed vigilante uses what must have been the last of his energy to collapse on top of the thieves and they all seemed to pass out just like the young man in the mask. 

Hamilton herd footsteps coming from his right and the sound of a car on his left. Two men approached him, but Ham’s vision was too foggy for him to process anything more than their silhouettes. One had curly hair and a some sort of cloth cap. The other was big and tall, and dressed pretty regularly. The were looking at Hamilton, and he heard a deep voice saying “Who is this kid? What did he do?” 

And then he passed out.


End file.
